


someone better

by outeredges



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, episode: s03 ep21 anything pierce can do I can do better, guys it’s just 250 words of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outeredges/pseuds/outeredges
Summary: Lucifer’s thoughts during THAT dinner scene in 3.21
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	someone better

**Author's Note:**

> I literally paused the episode as soon as she walked out and wrote this the first time I watched it and the only thing I did after was skim for grammar/spell check

“Then who does deserve me?” she shouted, and he flinched. 

Lucifer watched as the Detective stared at him almost expectantly, tears streaming down her face. But  _ why  _ was she staring at him expectantly? What did she want him to say? As much as he wanted to take her hand and say that  _ he  _ deserved her, he couldn’t do it. That would be lying—no, it’d be worse than lying, to trick her into believing he was worthy of her and that she should be with him is the same as sending her to Hell. It would damn her soul and condemn her to caring for a monster, perhaps the most deplorable creature in the universe. He could never do that to her. 

He flat out told her last year that he couldn’t do that to her, that he wasn’t worth it. Maybe she hadn’t remembered, or heard, because she’d gone and kissed him anyways but… but circumstances have changed. He hurt her more in the past year and beyond forgiveness from even someone as selfless as the Detective. 

She was selfless to a nauseating degree, kind, intelligent beyond belief, and too good. Too good for him. He was evil, the Devil, a selfish creature who ruined things. 

He  _ wanted  _ to say “I deserve you.” 

He wanted it more than anything ever before, and that wanting… that was just more reason that he wasn’t worthy. 

“Someone-“ he stumbled over his words 

_ Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. I deserve you. Be with me.  _

“Someone…”

_ Not Cain, never Cain. Me. I deserve you. I care about you.  _

“Someone  _ better,”  _ Lucifer decided finally, and he felt his heart crack into two. 

_ I love you.  _

And he let her walk away. 


End file.
